


Claiming Weston

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Following
Genre: Abusive Joe Carroll, Alpha Roderick, Alpha Ryan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beta Claire, Beta Debra, Beta Emma, Beta Jacob, Beta Joey, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Depression, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mike needs a hug, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ryan, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Training, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, alpha joe, omega mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Mike had an arrangement with Ryan Hardy while they were working together on the Joe Carroll case. That when he had his monthly heats, Ryan would be the Alpha that would help him through them. He thought that was a great arrangement, until he is careless going back to his hotel room. Now he is the prisoner of the same psychopath that Ryan and the whole FBI has been looking for and it forces him to relieve memories from his past he would rather stay buried. Can Mike stay in control of his mental state and stay strong or will he be conquered by Joe Carroll?





	Claiming Weston

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Updates will be spread out, just bare with me. The underage tag will be for some future chapters, but for these first couple of chapters it does not apply. If you don't like what's tagged then don't read.

Mike couldn’t recall much of what happened to him, all he remembered was receiving a phone call from Ryan to discuss his upcoming heat, and then nothing. He started to twist and turn trying figure out where he was. All he was rewarded with was the sound of chains clicking. It sent a rush of adrenaline through his systems and he tried to force his eyes open. Mike was starting to panic as he realized his eyes were opened, but there was a blindfold over them. He used his fingers to feel that there were some cuffs around his wrists, and a chain around them. _What the hell is going on?_ Mike wondered. His brain was slowly catching up to him, and he realized that he was naked, and lying on his stomach. His Omega instincts were going into overdrive as he was searching his brain, trying to figure out what had happened. A strange scent caught his nose and he realized that it was the scent of an Alpha, and one he did not recognize right away. _Shit!_ Mike screamed in his mind. He tried to move his legs, feeling that there were cuffs around his ankles as well. _I have got to get the hell out of here!_ The only thing he was thankful for was that he did not feel a bond bite on the back of his neck. He recalled conversations with Ryan and how he did not mind sharing his heat with the Alpha, he just didn’t want to be bonded. Now he was being held by a strange Alpha, and he could only assume that whoever they were, they were not going to be as understanding as Ryan was.

            “We got you something.” A female voice rang. Mike turned his head, trying to find where the voice was coming from. He opened his mouth to try and call for help, but quickly discovered that there was a rubber gag of some kind in his mouth. _I need to get out of here!_ He tried pulling on his restrained wrists once again, only to groan when he realized that they were not going to give.

            “Whatever you got me, there is a wonderful aroma in the air.” A male voice responded. His heartrate spike and he felt a shiver run through his back, it was a voice he knew all too well. He took another whiff of the scent on the bed and realized that he had smelled the scent before, and everything in him was screaming that he was in danger. Mike knew that he had to get control of his feelings and his stress level, or else he would go into a stress induced heat, and that was something he couldn’t afford.

            The sound of a door opening to his right had his head snapping in that direction and he listened as footsteps approached him. Mike fought the growl that was building in him as he felt a hand rubbing along his body. _Stop fucking touching me you bastard!_ Mike screamed in his mind. No matter how much he twisted and turned his body, with the limit movement he was allowed, the hand would not stop touching him.

            “I am curious though.” The male voice spoke. “What makes you think that this Omega, Agent Mike Weston of the FBI, is what I need?”

            “He’s an Omega, clean of any diseases, and for the past six months has been sharing his monthly heat with Ryan Hardy. Since the FBI kept him on suppressants for so long, his biology drastically changed from maybe three heats a year to one every month.” The female voice spoke. Mike knew that the voice now belonged to Emma Hill. “Joe, you have been going into ruts like crazy, and no one here is an Omega. At least with him you have leverage over Ryan Hardy, and you need an Omega Joe. He also knows who Rodrick is, and that’s a risk. And if you bond to him, whatever happens here, he can’t testify against you. You would be his Alpha, and by law an Omega can’t testify against their Alpha.”

            Joe continued to stroke the naked, bound Omega on his bed, loving how the younger man was quacking under his touch. He also couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he listened to Mike let out low warning growls. “Does Ryan know that you took his Omega?”

            “No, we caught him outside the motel.” Emma quickly added in. “Jacob and I made sure that there were no cameras around, and then we snatched him. If you don’t like him Joe, we can always just kill him.”

            Mike felt his heartrate jump, listening to the Joe and Emma talking about him like he wasn’t even there. After he was jumped by Joe’s followers before, he should have known that there was a target on his back. He should have been more careful when he got moved to a new hotel, and made sure that there was no way he could get jumped. Now because he was careless and had his guard down, he was now the prisoner of Joe Carroll. _Can’t let him bond to me._ Mike knew that if that happened then he would be useless to the FBI.  

            “Leave us Emma.” Joe calmly spoke. The sound of footsteps quickly walking out told him that Emma did as instructed. “Enough of these silly games. I know you and you know me.” He quickly removed the blindfold from Mike’s head, watching as the Omega had to quickly close his eyes and slowly open them to adjust to the bright light. “I’m more of tape and knife man myself, but I must say that I could make an exception for cuffs and gags.”

            Everything in him was screaming to fight back, and he did what he could do. Mike was thankful for the removal of the blindfold, but it only made his situation more serious. _Now take the gag out you bastard._ Mike hissed in his mind. _Why was I so fucking stupid?_ The fact that Joe was still stroking his body was getting under his skin. He couldn’t fight the hand that forced him to look towards his captor, nor could he bite the finger that was slowly stroking his face.

            “I think when I have tamed you a little bit more, we are going to shave this face of yours.” Joe mused out. He watched anger flash across the Omega’s face. “After all little one, this pretending to be a strong Beta has to stop. As an Omega, you shouldn’t cover your beautiful face with facial hair like an Alpha or a Beta.”  Joe continued to stroke Mike’s face, loving the sounds of growls coming from the Omega. “Bonding to you has many advantages, and it keeps this little operation safe.”

            Mike tried to turn his head out of the Alpha’s grip, only to be rewarded with Joe tightening his grip. It took everything in his power to keep from crying out as he felt Joe’s nails digging into his flesh. After a few minutes, Joe released his face and got off the bed, and Mike let out a sigh of relief. Since he couldn’t turn his head to follow Joe, he only listened as the Alpha walked around the room, and listened as a drawer opened, the sound of things moving around, and then the drawer closing. Mike quickly put his guard up as he listened to the Alpha get closer to him, and when he felt the bed dip near his legs, his defense went into overdrive. He tried to pull his legs away from the Alpha, only to meet the resistance of the chains. _You bastard! You can’t bond to me against my will that’s rape! I would win in a bond court!_ Mike screamed in his mind. He couldn’t believe he was already thinking that far ahead, when Joe hadn’t even bonded to him yet. _The FBI and Ryan will save me before then, especially because I am due to go into heat within the week. They will find me before then, they have to._ Mike was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Joe’s hand rubbing his thigh, and he couldn’t stop the growl that tried to escape from behind the gag. The fact that all it did was make Joe laugh was pissing him off even more.

            “Now, now little one.” Joe calmly cooed out. He continued to gently stoke the inside of Mike’s thigh, loving how soft the Omega felt. “As long as you behave, I won’t have to hurt you, too badly. I’m just going to give you a few different injections, one is a birth control shot. Don’t want you to get pregnant during our bonding day, for I don’t know how I would explain to Joey that he’s going to be a big brother. Have to adjust him into understanding that I will always love his mother, but as an Alpha, I need an Omega. Once he understands that, then we can work on getting you pregnant. The next injection is a hormonal cocktail, it will make you more, well I don’t like the term submissive, but that’s basically what it will do. But it won’t take the fun away from breaking you.” He uncapped the first shot, and rubbed Mike’s thigh until he found what he was looking for.

            Mike bit down on the rubber gag in his mouth, and before long, he felt a pinch as he felt Joe injected him with the birth control. _Why the hell would they have that shit here if Emma just said that none of the followers are Omega’s?_ It did make him wonder if it was their plan the entire time to kidnap him for Joe. Just hearing Joe talk the way he was talking had his nerves on edge, and the fact that the Alpha was already planning to get him pregnant was unsettling. _I have to get out of here before that happens._ He was distracted from his thoughts as he felt another pinch and felt the hormonal cocktail being injected into him. _What the hell is he planning to do anyway? I’m not going into heat for a few more days._ He pulled at the restraints, hoping that something would give, only letting out a frustrated groan when he couldn’t. _Wonder why he doesn’t want to take the gag out? Probably knows that I would call him a psychopathic Alpha and that I will never be his!_ He was so lost in his thoughts, that when he felt a pressure on his legs, he couldn’t hold back a slight yelp that escaped from behind the gag.

            “I am going to turn you over Agent Weston. I expect you to behave.” Joe firmly warned the Omega. He waited until he felt no tension in Mike’s legs before he released his hold. “One kick and I promise Agent Weston, you will be sorry.” He went to releasing the first restraint.

            Everything in him was screaming to lash out, to try and escape, and get help. It had been ingrained in him since training to be an agent. But he was also taught to stay calm, do as your captor said, and increase your chances of escape. Then there was his Omega nature that was going crazy being near the Alpha, and it didn’t help that his heat was approaching. _This bastard better not send me into an early heat!_ Mike screamed in his mind. He was consumed in his thoughts, that he did not realize that Joe had turned him over and was starting to restrain him once again. Mike watched as the Alpha began to move towards his head, and panic began to set in.

            “Calm down little one.” Joe gently spoke. The scent coming off the Omega was aggravating his nose. “If I wanted to kill you, then believe me, you would already be dead. I just bore of one way conversations. Do you know how many of those I had with myself when my friends weren’t visiting that day? Too many, and they are beyond tedious. Though do keep this in mind Agent Weston, if I feel you are impolite in anyway, then I will start cutting you.”

            Mike didn’t move as he watched Carroll’s hands move behind his head, and watched as the straps were lifted and the rubber gag was pulled out of his mouth. It took everything in him not to scream out when he saw that he had been gagged with a penis gag. _At least it didn’t go all the way down my throat._ He couldn’t stop himself from coughing once the gag was removed from his mouth. Mike wasn’t prepared as he felt a sharp slap to his face. He tasted blood in his mouth, and swallowed it down. “What the hell was that for?” Mike hissed out.

            “I do not tolerate rudeness from my friends, and I will not tolerate it from you.” Carroll sternly told the bound agent. “Now what do you say for me removing not only the blindfold, but also the gag?”

            “Go to hell you bastard!” Mike hissed out. He pulled at his restraints, hoping that something would give. “And speaking of laws, you know that this will never hold up in court! It’s illegal and against my will!” Another slap, followed by Carrol tightly gripping his throat. _Why did I piss him off?_ He was finding it harder and harder to breath, and just when he thought he was going to pass out from exhaustion, Carroll released his throat. Mike was quick to start gasping and coughing, trying to force his body to get the oxygen it had been deprived of.

            “I think you’ve had enough freedom of speech.” Carroll spoke. He quickly got off the bed and went to a drawer and grabbed something. The Alpha made his way back to bed and got on top of Weston once more. “Wonder if you give Ryan this much trouble during your approved heat sessions? Oh well, time for some silence once again.”

            Mike opened his mouth to say something once again, only to feel the sticky substance of tape being forced over his mouth. _Bastard!_ Mike screamed in his mind. He continued to pull at his restraints, trying to break free only to groan out in frustration as he listened to the Alpha laugh. _Let me go you bastard!_ Mike watched as Joe left the bed once again and walked away. At least this time, he could follow where Carroll went in the room. As he was watching Carroll, his eyes were also scanning the room, seeing if he could get out. The only way he saw out was one door, another one that led to a restroom and a window with bars on it. _Were they always going to keep an Omega here against their will?_ Mike wondered. He watched as Carroll turned around and came back to him, seeing he had a marker in his hand and something else. _What is he planning to do now?_

            “Now as part of your training, I have to make sure that you can’t pleasure yourself, and that I will be the only to do so.” Carroll informed the struggling Omega. He grabbed hold of the Omega’s cock and went about putting it in the steel cock cage. The protests coming from the Omega had him smiling, and even getting a little hard. Once he was done, and made sure the lock was nice and tight, he began to move up the Omega’s body, enjoying the shivers and chills running through Weston’s body. “I am going to need you to hold very still Agent Weston, or I may just mess up.”

            Mike couldn’t believe that Carroll put him in cock cage. _Son of bitch! Why the fuck did he put me in the cock cage?_ He continued to watch as the Alpha made his way up to his abdomen area and stop. Mike watched with cautious eyes as Carroll uncapped the marker and began to draw a line on his abdomen. _What the hell is this bastard up to?_ Mike thought. He just watched as the Alpha continued to draw a line along the lower part of his abdomen, and then start to draw a line on the top half. _What is going on?_ Mike was working keeping on breathing shallow, and hoping he didn’t make Carroll mess up. He kept his eyes on the Alpha as he continued to draw, and started to breath normally when he saw the Alpha get up. All Mike could see was a red circle around his abdomen.

            “Think of it as my own personal map.” Joe hummed out. “I know that I cannot hurt you in this area, for once I explain everything to Joey and he understands what’s going on, we will start putting pups in you.” He rubbed in the area that he marked around, loving how the Omega was struggling in his restraints and trying to pull away from his touch. “Easy there, Agent Weston. You really are beautiful for an Omega. Can’t believe Ryan never thought of bonding to you, but I guess he doesn’t know a good thing when he has it. Now it’s been a very trying day, and we will have plenty of time tomorrow to start your training. And if your scent has anything to indicate, you should be going into heat very soon young Weston.”

            Mike just watched as Carroll got off the bed and went to the closet and watched as the Alpha grabbed some blankets. He just watched as the Alpha turned around and walked back towards him. _Why does he care if there is any modesty and if I’m comfortable?_ Though he had to admit that he felt better with some covering. The blankets felt nice and warm and it made sure that he wasn’t as exposed to the Alpha. Mike tried to pull his head away as Joe gently stroked his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Carroll produced another syringe and gave it a quick flick and pressed the plunger to make sure there was no air. _Shit! What the fuck is in that syringe?_

            Joe watched as Mike’s eyes went wide with fear as he studied the new syringe. “Don’t worry little one. This one is just to make sure you sleep peacefully for the next couple of hours.” He found a vein in the Omega’s neck and pressed the syringe in.

            Mike flinched as he felt the needle going into his flesh, and felt the contents of the syringe being injected into his system. Whatever Joe had injected him was fast acting, and he felt his eyes getting heavy, before his world became darkness once again.


End file.
